


Practically Never

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This must be what going mad feels like,' Adam thought, somewhat hysterically."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Never

**Author's Note:**

> NO NEED TO WORRY, I AM ALIVE! I just had finals' week to deal with and then I got AC3, so...
> 
> Also, I know nothing about cars.

The amount of times in the last few days that Adam had thought in the back of his mind 'when did this become my life?' was quite a high number, but never, _never_ had it been more appropriate than right now.

He blinked at Castiel, who had cornered him in the kitchen. Sam, Dean, and Samandriel were in the garage. Dean had found the old Dodge truck Adam had been using since he got his license in the garage and instantly started screwing around under the hood. Adam figured there was a fifty-fifty chance that it would run when his brother was done.

"Ummm... what?"

Castiel, if possible, narrowed his eyes farther, "I believe it is custom, as the older sibling, to inform you that if you cause Samandriel emotional distress of any kind, the authorities will never find the entirety of your corpse."

 _'This must be what going mad feels like,'_ Adam thought, somewhat hysterically. An angel of the Lord was giving him the threatening older brother talk.

"I'll, er, I'll remember that?" He offered, not entirely sure there _was_ an appropriate response to this sort of thing.

Castiel nodded, "See that you do."

They stood there staring at each other for about ten more seconds before Adam finally could not stand the awkwardness any longer.

"Uh, was there something else I could help you with?"

"Perhaps."

More. Staring.

"And, uh, what exactly was that?" Adam prompted a little more, growing increasingly wary of the fact that the angel never seemed to blink.

"Samandriel is very insistent that he remain close by. For obvious reasons. I ask that you see he makes an effort to recover his strength, he seems to have avoided resting long enough to recover from his injuries."

Wait-what?

"What?" It wasn't like Adam hadn't known Samandriel wasn't exactly a hundred percent, but he hadn't thought things were all that bad, "What are you talking about?"

Castiel gave him a patronizing look, like Adam had to either be being deliberately dense or he was just _that_ stupid which, _hey_. "Samandriel may no longer have visible wounds, but he sustained great injury escaping Crowley, to say nothing of raising you from the Cage. His Grace is depleted and his true form still injured."

Deciding to ignore that was the most he'd ever heard the stoic angel in front of him speak, Adam continued on, "The other night I saw the shadow of his wings, they didn't look so good."

Nodding, Castiel said, "Yes, I suspect the torture he underwent may have had a focus there, Crowley considers nothing sacred."

In a distant corner of his mind, Adam considered throwing up, "But what can I do? If there's nothing physical, I can't exactly treat it."

The angel gave a very put-upon sigh, "If his Grace is replenished, Samandriel will heal on his own. To do that, he must refrain from expending it. Flying, healing, influencing others' minds, and showing his wings are few of many ways he must have spent his energy, lately."

Instantly, Adam recalled the cut Samandriel had healed, the way he'd influenced the Sheriff, the way he'd appeared in front of Adam's cousins and shown off his wings, the broken nose he'd healed and then fallen asleep not long after.

And now he could ask, "Do angels sleep? Naturally, I mean."

"No." Shit. "Angels only sleep when their Grace is dangerously low. In this case, however, slumber will likely speed Samandriel's recovery time."

Adam took a long, slow breath, "So, basically just make sure he gets some rest and doesn't use his angel mojo?"

Castiel actually seemed amused by the term 'angel mojo', "That would likely suffice, yes."

"Okay, I can do that." And by 'could', he absolutely meant he'd throw Samandriel on top of the nearest bed and sit on him if he had to.

This was clearly a healthy relationship.

And now he was calling it a relationship.

WHY

"It would also help if you were to remain nearby, the piece of Grace you share will aid his recovery."

Adam gave Castiel a squinty-eyed look. "You're just screwing with me now, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

The angel managed to look both shifty _and_ confused at the same time, "I'm... not sure what you're asking me."

Before Adam could call bullshit (and he totally was going to) there was a crash from the garage and he remembered that he left Samandriel alone with his brothers and _oh God what if they were giving him their version of the threatening older brother talk_??

Fortunately, Adam discovered when he burst into the garage, the crash had just been Samandriel knocking over a toolbox. Dean seemed to be injuring himself laughing, half bent over the engine of Adam's truck, Samandriel looked a bit sheepish, and Sam looked like he was trying to appear as the responsible adult, but kept drastically failing by smirking every time he thought no one was looking.

Adam never found out the events that led to the knocking over of the toolbox and he never wanted to know, thank you very much.

Instead, he settled for peering warily at the half-dismantled engine under Dean's care, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? This truck's been sitting in your garage for, what, six years? I'm cleaning the buildup out of it so maybe it'll actually work."

Adam silently offered his final respects to the car that had ferried him to college and back and wished it all the best in automotive heaven.

"Quit looking like that, I know what I'm doing."

"Dean is rather proficient in the care of automobiles."

Adam practically jumped a foot in the air when Castiel appeared right behind them. Dean, for his part, seemed used to it, merely reaching for a wrench.

"Damn right I am."

It had been a long, hard day of learning thing he'd hoped he'd never have to learn, dealing with overprotective angels, and having minor heart attacks, so Adam felt totally justified in grabbing Samandriel's shoulder (and oh sweet merciful heaven, where had the angel found that hideous sweater?) and dragging him back into the house.

"Okay, we are going to make lunch, you guys have fun cleaning the garage."

Then he slammed and locked the door behind them, cackling somewhat manically to himself.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
